


No Hetero | 방탄소년단

by Bangtan_Homegirl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Against the system, Aspects of Bullying, Bad boys Taejin, Betrayal, Boys with Luv, Childhood Best friends Jikook, Class President Joon, Coming Out, Coming to terms., Confused Hoseok, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay enthusiast Yoongi, Heartwarming, Heteronormativity, High School AU, Homecoming, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Lesbian Jennie, M/M, Past Chaennie, Peer Pressure, Questioning Sexuality, Rivalry, The Bet, Tomboy Jennie, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, boys in luv, breaking rules, bts - Freeform, friendship drama, identity crisis, love is love, mentions of depression, one sided sope, slightly kinky, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Homegirl/pseuds/Bangtan_Homegirl
Summary: ...And the next thing Jin knew, his rival was kissing him, soft lips crashing against his own. For a moment he was taken aback, not knowing what to do. He almost gave in, to Taehyung's cherry red lips, the sweet cologne, his soft skin pressed up against him.But when he realised what was happening, he roughly pushed the younger boy away, rubbing briskly at his lips, not believing the younger had the audacity to do what he just did."WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, TAEHYUNG!?" He yelled at the now retreating Taehyung, who for the first time in his life was both scared and embarrassed."This is what it was all about, Jindeukie..." His voice quivered, softer than Jin had ever listened it, before the tears came rushing.... . . .Min Yoongi, a gay enthusiasist determined to wreak havoc in his extremely homophopic high school, gets the perfect opportunity when the two reigning bad boys of his school decide dating girls is too mainstream.***Contains Taejin, Jikook and Namgi. Please don't request for other ships.Though there will be love triangles and lots of drama and fluff.💜 i purple you 💜





	1. INTRO.

 

 

Min Yoongi was a wealthy high school junior at the prestigious Yeonhwa High School who had got everything he'd ever wanted before even asking for it.

But he only had one big pet peeve...

He was sick of all the annoying straight couples flooding in his school. His school had a strict policy against homosexuality and even minutest touches between males was subject to the classic **"No Homo."**

**_But Min Yoongi was never the one to play by the rules of the game._ **

So, in the last year of high school, along with his best friend and the biggest and baddest couple of the school by his side, he is ready to shake Yeonhwa's intolerance for gays, once and for all.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

_The plot of_ **_No Hetero_ ** _revolves around three gay couples, namely Namgi, Jikook and Taejin, hence the name. It also has no traditional_ _main character_ _but as Yoongi acts as a narrator to this fic, he can be called as a titular protagonist._

_Also there will be one straight couple because I hate leaving our dearest sunshine alone._

*******  

  ** _Couple Introduction:_**

 

  **1\. Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi.**

 

_(The subtle, matured and shy couple)_

 

Namjoon (18) is a no-nonsense, hardworking A+ student with a low tolerance for slackers.

Yoongi (19) is a reserved and relatively shy student who curses a lot in private and is well known due to his rich family. He has an obsession with gay couples.

 

  **2\. Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin.**

_(The bubbly, cheerful and touchy couple)_

 

Jungkook (16) is a pouty but caring young freshman who still likes to colour pictures with his hyung.

Jimin (17) is a small but manly guy who is Jungkook's best friend and likes to wear make up. He's a sweetheart.

 

  **3\. Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung.**

_(The sexy, flirty and rival couple)_

 

 Seokjin (19) is one of the two ruling bad boys of Yeonhwa known as the _ **'big daddy'**_ and sleeps with whoever the fuck he wants. He loses chill whenever Taehyung crosses path with him.

Taehyung (17) or known as ** _'V'_** to Yeonhwa. is the other major bad boy who has a long time rivalry with Seokjin for the ultimate kingka position. Unlike Jin however, V seems to enjoy mocking him.

 

  **Jung Hoseok and Park Chae young** (side ship)

_(The on-again-off-again, confused af and in-denial couple.)_

 

 Hoseok (18)is Yoongi's best friend and a cute ball of sunshine who likes to keep everyone he loves happy.

Chae young (17) is the most popular girl in the school who is actually really sweet and kind. She really loves spending time with Hoseok and can be a little demanding.

  **\--------**

 

  **No Hetero | 방탄소년단**

  _ **"Because 'No Homo' is too mainstream"**_

**_\--------_ **

_First Chapter coming out soon. Don't miss out!_

 

 

 


	2. Dumb Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's best friend Hoseok, is suddenly paying more attention to the school's sweetheart, Chaeyoung or as she goes by 'Rosé.
> 
> Yoongi doesn't like it because she's a Dumb Bitch.
> 
> And Hoseok likes it because he's a Dumb Bitch.

Min Yoongi, the wealthiest student at the already loaded Yeonhwa High was mostly known to the students as the son of a popular supermodel couple in Korea. Many people often mistook Yoongi's parents to be his older siblings, which was hella awkward for him.

But Yoongi was so much more than just a rich kid. There were only three things he couldn't live without- his family, his piano and gay couples. Yes, gays were his guilty pleasure. There was something about them that intrigued the usually uninterested Yoongi. He couldn't really point out what it was but whatever it was, Yoongi loved it, almost as much as his sleep!

And that was just one of the many things that set him apart from the preppy-rich homophobic assholes in this school. 

When he was little, he'd gag at the idea of boys kissing, hugging and doing couple things together. He couldn't comprehend how two guys could feel this way about each other.

But now, the mere thought of two guys cuddling sent the otherwise quiet and reserved Yoongi busting uwus like a teenaged girl. He couldn't help it. But unfortunately for him, there wasn't a single gay couple at his school, yet another reason to add to Yoongi's already huge list of why he hated Yeonhwa.

It was always some hot guy screwing around with a pretty girl. _Always_. Like some overly cliché fanfiction. Yoongi almost threw up when he saw girls brushing up against such dicks, acting as cute (and cringey) as they could to grab their attention.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Although his father sponsored almost half the school's budget and **_could_** technically change the school's policy against gays, but that wouldn't change the present prejudice everyone had against them.

So, he sighed again as he sat on the same table he did everyday, for the same reason, at the same time until a voice called him out.

"YOONGI-AH!" A cheerful, slightly high-pitched voice blared out from the other side of the cafeteria. 

That voice could only belong to one person in the entirety of Yeonhwa- Jung Hoseok, Yoongi's best friend. Yoongi didn't even time to look up from his tray of food when Hoseok sat directly opposite to him.

"Tone down your loud-ass throat, will ya? Also, how the hell did you get here so fast?" Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

Yoongi and Hoseok were complete opposites, from loudness to social interactions to skills to habits. Yoongi had a firm control over his emotions while Hoseok was a sensitive little goofball. He wasn't afraid to wear his feelings on his sleeve. But despite their differences, they'd been best friends for over ten years, since first grade.

Hoseok smiled sideways before answering, "Just one of my many talents." Yoongi just rolled his eyes before Hoseok continued, though now his smile was replaced with a small scolding frown.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Actually, I...."

But Yoongi already knew what his best friend was gonna talk about and he didn't want to hear about it. So he cut him off. 

"If it's about that dumb girl Rosé, I'm outta here."

Park Chae young or known to the entire Yeonhwa as Rosé was the prettiest girl in the high school and had guys falling for her left and right. She'd never taken a notice of any of them before but suddenly one day, without any warning, she'd become best friends with Hoseok. And in all honesty, it pissed Yoongi off. Rosé was actually a really sweet and kind girl and she talked politely with Yoongi but he was blind with stubbornness and only felt that she was stealing his best friend away from him.

Hoseok pouted and brought his chair next to Yoongi's so now they were sitting side by side. He knew that Yoongi had been insecure ever since Rosé had come in his life. But he wanted to show him that both of them mattered to him equally. And he just knew how to do that when Yoongi slipped in one of his grumpy aliases.

He quietly rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder, his smooth hair slightly tickling the small of Yoongi's neck. He gently placed his hand over Yoongi's arm and slowly massaged it, his skin soft against Yoongi's pale complexion.

Yoongi took a deep breath and relaxed as he took in the sweet scent of Hoseok's perfume. He cursed inwardly because he hated how his Hobi could always do this, make the cold and tough Min Yoongi a softie. He always seemed to know the tricks to get Yoongi to do what he wanted.

"But...you're my best friend Yooni. I want to tell you everything. Please just this once, listen to me?" He asked in a cute voice.

Yoongi sighed heavily. He didn't hate Rosé nearly as much as he loved Hoseok. Also how could anyone say no to that adorable face?

So Yoongi, with great effort, said, "Fine. What is it this time? Did her dog die?"

Hoseok pushed himself away from Yoongi as his eyes lit up with a expression only remotely coming close to anger. The same expression you'd see on a scolded child's face.

"Maybe, because she was pissed off at me for no freaking reason! I was supposed to call her last night at 8, which I did. Precisely for half an hour. But she didn't pick up. She was probably taking a shower or something. But when we met today, she said that I lied and didn't call as in the first place. She didn't even check her phone for missed calls. She stormed off, just like that. I really don't understand girls. But whatever, I'm never talking to her again!"

**Always. The. Same. Shit.**

Yoongi thought. Ever since Chae Young had come between him and Hoseok, Yoongi had been salty. Hoseok spent more and more time with her and even when he hung out with Yoongi, he couldn't stop talking about either her awesomeness or about their fights over stupid reasons. But even though Hoseok would always say that he'd never talk to her again, he was always flocking around with Rosé the next time Yoongi saw them. 

Everyone in the school speculated Hoseok and Rosé to be a couple, but according to Hoseok they were just close friends, which Yoongi knew was bullshit. He could clearly see the way Hoseok would turn into a shy little grinning fluffball every time they spoke about her. He could see his eyes lit up with adorance when she walked by.

Hoseok was totally head over heels for her, and completely in denial that he was.

And Yoongi hated that. So he snorted, "You sure about that, Hobi? You said that the last time you guys fought. And about fifty times before that."

Hoseok crossed his hands in a defensive way, "Maybe...but this time I'm done. I won't talk to her even if she comes begging on her knees."

Yoongi knew his best friend was bluffing because Hoseok would melt in a second if she just pouted a little. So he shook his head and prayed that this time Hoseok would stay firm on his decision, however unlikely that seemed. He wasn't evil or anything. He was just a little selfish. All he wanted was to spend more time with his Hobi without a certain girl in every conversational topic.

Yoongi reached out and ruffled the younger's hair and replied, "Oh, I'm sure you would. So, now we're done with that, I was thinking of going to..."

But before he could complete that sentence, Hoseok's phone ringed out loud. He turned it on to see the caller id. It flashed ' _Chae young'_ in bold letters with two purple hearts at each end. Hoseok's first instinct was to slam the decline button but Yoongi prevented him from doing that.

"No, Hobi. Pick it up. Tell her how wrong she is and that you wouldn't talk to her no matter what she does. Also, tell her that she's a dumb bitch." Yoongi was a mean motherfucker when it came to this. He wanted to set things ablaze between Hoseok and Rosé.

Hoseok nodded immediately and picked the phone. He didn't even give her a chance to say a word, "Why do you always do this to me? You never hear me out and just make your own assumptions. Do you even know how sad I feel? You have no right to do that to me!"

Yoongi smirked. His plan was working. So, just to add more gasoline to the fire he'd set off, he whispered in Hoseok's ear, "Dumb Bitch. Don't forget about the 'dumb bitch' line."

Hoseok looked conflicted for a moment, deciding whether was that going too far. But when Yoongi gave him a determined look, he gained his posture again and spoke up, "Also, you're  a really..." But he couldn't get those words or because Rosé had pulled out the greatest weapon a girl can.

Light sobbing accompanied with a soft **_"Mianhae"_**   was all that it took. And Yoongi facepalmed as Hoseok melted...again.

"Chae young-ah! Don't cry! I was just kidding. I didn't really mean all that. I know that it was just a mistake. I should've known. But for me, please don't cry...!"

Yoongi cursed under his breath, this time his words intended for Hoseok--

_"Dumb Bitch..."_

*******


	3. BFF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook are childhood BFFs. They're so attached to the hip that everyone who knows them ask if they're a couple.
> 
> Jimin likes to wear make up, and Jungkook likes it when he does. But what he doesn't like however, is being late to school.
> 
> And that's exactly what Jimin probably intends to do.

**_Next Day._ **

Jimin was late. _As usual._ Jungkook had been waiting at the bus stop since last half an hour probably just because Jimin couldn't get his eye liner correct.

Even though Yeonhwa had a strict **'No Make-up'** rule for guys, Jimin's mother's make-up skills helped Jimin to nail a natural make-up look. Only Jungkook could tell if he'd put on some or not. Others just thought he had really pink lips and naturally good looks.

_**Well, they weren't wrong on both the fronts!** _

But still, Park Jimin was a wonderfully unique guy. No, he wasn't gender-fluid. He wasn't confused. He loved everything a guy should, plus make up. That didn't make him feel any less of a man. Actually, it made him more confident in himself.

Since childhood, he'd grown between a beautician mother and two older sisters, who influenced Jimin to start wearing make up and not be ashamed of it. While many thought he looked more girlish in it-the sharp eye liner, cherry red lip colour, a little touch of eye shadow just added to his blooming manliness.

Even though Jimin was 17, he was relatively shorter than guys his age and had a cute baby face with chubby cheeks. So, even though he had a buffed up body he still looked like a small and fluffy mochi.

Jungkook, on the other hand, was a rather shy but playful kid. He was taller and more buffed up than Jimin was and had a manly face with a clean and sharp jawline. But in reality, he was really just an adorable baby. Just like a baby, he was short tempered and moody. So basically, Jimin and Jungkook were totally opposite to their appearances, but despite it all they were still best friends.

Jungkook tapped his feet impatiently against the footpath floor as he checked his watch. It was 8.30 am, which meant that his bus would arrive in less than ten minutes. Frustrated, he was about to reach for his phone to call Jimin when-

"GUKKIE!", A voice ringed loudly in Jungkook's ear as he jumped and turned around, placing a hand on his fast pacing chest. He frowned deeply when he saw Jimin laughing his lungs out at the younger's reaction.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, buttface!" He pouted as his heart beat returned to normal. Also 'buttface' because Jimin and Jungkook had a no-swearing rule. 

Jimin's laughter slowly died out as Jungkook's pouting intensified. He grinned smugly and asked the younger in precisely the voice you'd use to console a scolded baby, "Aww, did hyung scare little Gukkie?"

Jungkook folded his hands and turned his face away. Jimin knew how much Jungkook hated it when he talked to him like this. And that's why he precisely did it.

"I'm not a baby, Chim hyung."

And clearly he wasn't. His folded arms popped out the veins in his taught biceps. His turned face highlighted his sharp jawline and strong features. But with that pout still decorating his lips, Jimin knew that this phenomenally beautiful and strong _**man**_ standing in front of him was still his adorable 'Gukkie' and he was Gukkie's ** _'Chim hyung'_**. 

And Jimin knew that Gukkie couldn't remain mad at Chim hyung for long.

So, he quietly wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Jimin was so small that he had to inch up on his toes a little to whisper in Jungkook's ear.

"I know, Jungkook. But for me you'll always be that cute little confused 3rd grader I met at school summer camp."

Jungkook couldn't help but smile at the memory, the first time he'd met Jimin, the time when his hyung was taller than him. He put away his frown because Jimin was just too soft and snuggly. He loved how Jimin turned from this 'cool guy' to a cute fuzzbear just like that. He loved how Jimin was so adorably small that he fit perfectly in his longer arms. 

He put his arms around Jimin's shoulders and buried his nose into Jimin's neck, taking in the sweet scent of his perfume. Jimin always smelled like Jasmine, which also happened to be Jungkook's favourite flower. He gave a little peck to the older's neck because he absolutely couldn't resist the Jasmine scent mixed with the softness of Jimin's skin before muttering,

"And...you'll always be my Chim hyung..."

Jimin smiled contentedly. The hugs and small pecks were a routine for them. No, they weren't a couple but they showed each other affection thorough these cute gestures. That was a Jikook BFF thing, you couldn't change it.

So, they stayed like that for a while until the horn of the bus pulled them out of their moment. Their noses and cheeks were a rosy pink from the warmth of their hug. Jimin couldn't help but coo at how bubbly his best friend looked. He reached closer and rubbed his nose against Jungkook's as the younger let out a small giggle.

"You ready to go, bun?"

"Not really." Jungkook smiled sheepishly.

"Perfect. Let's go then." Jimin smiled back as he took Jungkook's hand and interlaced their fingers before pulling him towards the bus.

*******


End file.
